theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
February 3, 2014/Chat logs
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 5:46 Flower1470 i is first You are now away. Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:05 Loving77 Hey pweeb You are no longer away. 6:05 Flower1470 sup Peep You are now away. Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 6:17 Chrisgaff Hey 6:17 Loving77 hiii 6:17 Chrisgaff Hi pen :) You are no longer away. 6:19 Flower1470 Hey Chris 6:19 Chrisgaff Hey lil' Chrisgaff has left the chat. Chrisgaff has joined the chat. You are now away. Chrisgaff has left the chat. Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 6:43 Chrisgaff Dumbo chat giving me problems You are no longer away. 6:43 Flower1470 ooo Chrisgaff has left the chat. Chrisgaff has joined the chat. You are now away. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:51 Dragonian King HI GUISE 6:51 Loving77 Hii silly You are no longer away. 6:51 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:51 Dragonian King I IS... last (bawling) 6:51 Flower1470 lol 6:52 Dragonian King what is uuuuuuuuuuuuuuppppppppppPPPppppPPPPPPPppp PpPpp pp 6:53 Chrisgaff Hey silly 6:53 Loving77 Silly what the heck is your avatar? 6:55 Dragonian King luvdisc from pokemon 6:55 Loving77 So it's a heart with a face? 6:55 Flower1470 I KNEW IT 6:55 Dragonian King yeah Chrisgaff has left the chat. 6:55 Dragonian King pretty much Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 6:55 Chrisgaff A luvdisk, It's from Pokemon. 6:55 Dragonian King ooo Chris, it does i think it's time to give this place a valentinesy touch 6:59 Flower1470 oh no 7:01 Loving77 MAKE IT PINKKKKKKKKKKK 7:03 Dragonian King i finished it 7:03 Loving77 EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I LOVE IT You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:04 Flower1470 wow 7:05 Dragonian King what i'm gonna refresh chat so i can see :D it's beautiful and almost painful lol 7:07 Flower1470 XD 7:07 Chrisgaff Lel >Baitshipping Heavy and Medic lolok 7:08 Dragonian King Lily whats WhalexHeavy 7:08 Flower1470 (shrug) 7:08 Dragonian King (rofl) 7:08 Chrisgaff (It'scalledmanncoforareasonpeople) 7:09 Dragonian King Peep I'm going to make you a valentine 7:09 Loving77 ok 7:09 Flower1470 you realize you still have just about two weeks, right? 7:10 Chrisgaff Also, I thought sniperxscout and soldierxengineer was bad. wew such soldier much masculine wow 7:11 Dragonian King File:PeepsValentine.png Here you go Peep 7:11 Loving77 Thanks silly 7:12 Dragonian King yw 7:12 Chrisgaff Aww, it's so sweet. :D 7:12 Loving77 NEW SIGGY WHEE 7:13 Flower1470 wow. dat pic tho 7:14 Dragonian King i made another one File:PeepsValentine2.png 7:15 Loving77 - dies - 7:15 Chrisgaff XD 7:15 Flower1470 LOL!!! 7:15 Dragonian King :D 7:15 Loving77 WHY 7:16 Flower1470 why am i laughing the pOOR KID IS DEAD 7:16 Chrisgaff This really shows your affection towards penny, silly. :P 7:16 Dragonian King you're laughing because it's funny 7:16 Chrisgaff Lelisaidthat I mean me and Lily weren't having a private chat yesterday! 7:17 Flower1470 pffft 7:17 Dragonian King ooo (heart) chris and lily sitting in a tree i won't say anything else 7:18 Flower1470 NO I SAID NO TREE 7:18 Chrisgaff Yea, ha ha ha... 7:18 Flower1470 CHRIS BE QUIET 7:18 Chrisgaff ok :c 7:18 Flower1470 :P 7:19 Dragonian King Chris and Lily sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G First comes love then comes marriage 7:19 Flower1470 stooooooooop 7:19 Dragonian King Then Cheese Boy Jr. in the baby carriage (rflol) Dragonian King has been banned by Chrisgaff (undo). 7:19 Flower1470 O_o Flower1470 has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 7:19 Dragonian King oh come on 7:19 Flower1470 (yes) my mother is reading this stop :rofl: 7:20 Chrisgaff I will not tolerate failure on my team. 7:20 Dragonian King ban yourself :D fine i'll make peep some more valentines lol 7:20 Chrisgaff Hi Mrs. Lily! (I know your last name, just not gonna share it with you know who) 7:21 Dragonian King it's butterfly duh everyone knows that already 7:22 Chrisgaff Shut up silly -Hits silly on the head with a cheesesteak- 7:23 Flower1470 mrs butterfly seems legit 7:23 Dragonian King NO U * Dragonian King hits Chris on the head with an even larger cheesesteak 7:24 Flower1470 i think he'd enjoy that 7:24 Dragonian King did i mention it's fake cheese made out of brussel sprouts and coca-cola 7:24 Flower1470 ... 7:26 Dragonian King i'll go sit in the corner now 7:26 Chrisgaff Good. XD You are now away. 7:30 Dragonian King Introducing the possibly offensive valentine that might get an unsuspecting boyfriend a punch in the nose! :D File:PeepsValentine3.png 7:30 Loving77 LOL You are no longer away. 7:31 Flower1470 XD 7:31 Chrisgaff You sexist little orange doge. :P 7:32 Dragonian King I AM NOT 7:32 Chrisgaff SEXIST! THROW HIM IN JAIL Oh gosh the chat suddenly became red. 7:34 Flower1470 lol 7:34 Dragonian King lol 7:35 Chrisgaff It's a creepy pasta! Run! 7:35 Flower1470 Silly I hope you dont mind that i showed your valentines to Evina 7:35 Dragonian King lol np I uploaded them here so pretty much anyone can see them lol 7:36 Loving77 I'm making them my siggy 7:36 Flower1470 PM Liliana: Silly is making Peep valentines PM Liliana: http://static3.wikia.nocookie.net/theawesomewebkinz/images/b/b7/PeepsValentine.png PM Liliana: http://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/theawesomewebkinz/images/a/af/PeepsValentine2.png PM Evan: These are parody right? PM Evan: Not real valentines. PM Liliana: of course lol PM Evan: He's... silly. PM Liliana: pretty much XD PM Liliana: he keeps making more lol http://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/theawesomewebkinz/images/b/b4/PeepsValentine3.png PM Evan: wow PM Evan: So much Zexal PM Liliana: yeah 7:36 Dragonian King "I was just sitting on chat one day. Everything was normal. I was talking with my friends. Suddenly the chat turned a bright red! You know like blood and stuff. And ketchup too. You know that makes me want a hamburger. Anyway Then suddenly everyone's avatars turned into scary things OOOH SPOOKY! Oh wait no they didn't. I guess that's it. Bye." File:PeepsValentine4.png 7:40 Flower1470 THATS MEAN 7:41 Dragonian King but true 7:42 Chrisgaff There's a Toontown creepypasta named "The back nine", It's basically just some 18 year old wants to have a nostalgia trip with Toontown, but after he makes his character, he's sent right into the back nine, then the cogs have actual bruises and blood, the toon kills them with guns, over- exaggeration on the blood, then the toon kills himself and the file deletes itself. It has probably the funniest typos in it, that make it funnier then scary. 7:43 Dragonian King alrighty then 7:43 Chrisgaff how do I diet 7:44 Loving77 Wow would I be allowed to post that on TTK? 7:44 Chrisgaff The creepypasta? 7:44 Dragonian King idk do they have rules against making fun of fat fictional anime characters? lol 7:45 Flower1470 but that's rude! 7:45 Dragonian King it's not rude if he doesn't exist plus he obviously needs to diet he's liek 7:45 Loving77 Should I or shouldn't I? 7:45 Dragonian King like* the most fattest dude ever 7:45 Flower1470 (facepalm) 7:45 Chrisgaff Heavy is fat and fictional, and he's made fun of for being fat. 7:46 Dragonian King ^ 7:46 Chrisgaff Your point is? 7:46 Dragonian King exactly 7:46 Loving77 I'm posting it. 7:46 Dragonian King lol 7:46 Chrisgaff POSTING WHAT??? 7:47 Flower1470 the valentines 7:47 Chrisgaff Ook. Scout is spy! Soldier is spy! Pyro is spy! Demoman is spy! 7:49 Flower1470 O_o 7:49 Chrisgaff Heavy is spy! 7:49 Dragonian King Chris is spy! /explodercateinate Chrisgaff 7:49 Chrisgaff Engineer is spy! Medic is spy! Sniper is spy! Spy is not our spy! Metal giant is killing us' !* You are now away. Engineer is the smallest out of all his teammates, it goes engie, then demo, then scout, then pyro, then spy, then medic, then heavy, then soldier and finally sniper. I'm bored, ok? XD You are no longer away. 7:55 Flower1470 lol 7:55 Dragonian King i'm going to write a fail creepypasta soon because i can Chrisgaff has left the chat. 7:58 Flower1470 ooo Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 8:00 Chrisgaff Brb, shower. 8:01 Flower1470 tmi 8:02 Chrisgaff You can never have too much info about showering. ;) 8:02 Loving77 um 8:02 Flower1470 :rofl: stop me from laughing 8:03 Dragonian King guys want to hear my creepypasta? okay here it goes 8:03 Flower1470 if it's any worse than Chris' joke, then no. 8:03 Dragonian King Once upon a time there was a bowl of pasta. It looked kinda creepy... So it was creepypasta. The end. 8:04 Flower1470 well that makes sense 8:05 Chrisgaff Now I feel sad knowing Lily didn't like my joke. XD Brb Chrisgaff has left the chat. You are now away. Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 8:18 Chrisgaff iambackbby You are no longer away. 8:19 Flower1470 wb 8:20 Chrisgaff Thanks :3 8:20 Dragonian King wb 8:20 Chrisgaff Thanks c: Chrisgaff has left the chat. Chrisgaff has joined the chat. You are now away. Chrisgaff has left the chat. Chrisgaff has joined the chat. Chrisgaff has left the chat. 8:27 Dragonian King good gravy make up your mind You are no longer away. 8:27 Flower1470 LOL 8:32 Dragonian King i wonder if we'll get hearts in our siggies for valentine's day <3 8:32 Flower1470 idk Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 8:35 Chrisgaff LAG, also, make up your mind on what? 8:35 Dragonian King Chrisgaff has left the chat. Chrisgaff has joined the chat. Chrisgaff has left the chat. Chrisgaff has joined the chat. Chrisgaff has left the chat. that Chrisgaff has left the chat. Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 8:36 Chrisgaff My friend keeps chatting to me. XD You are now away. 8:37 Dragonian King ah liek growlithez. Lily have you seen Growlithe yet? 8:38 Chrisgaff Arcanine's man, 2 gud You are no longer away. 8:38 Flower1470 .....no? 8:38 Dragonian King http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/3/3d/058Growlithe.png Chrisgaff has left the chat. 8:39 Flower1470 its like part dog, part bear, part tiger. 8:40 Dragonian King yeah lol i dont really see the bear part though it's one of my favorite pokemon :D cuz i like tigers and orange. so yeah Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 8:40 Flower1470 lol 8:41 Dragonian King http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/b/b8/059Arcanine.png and its evolution arcanine 8:41 Flower1470 geez 8:41 Chrisgaff My favorite has to be Beedrill. Can you put up a pic of beedrill for me silly? 8:42 Dragonian King http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/6/61/015Beedrill.png 8:42 Chrisgaff I'm on my phone again :P 8:42 Dragonian King i don't like beedrill that much... 8:42 Chrisgaff I like his design 8:43 Flower1470 That reminds me of a character from yugioh 8:43 Dragonian King oh gosh it's pokemon lily, don't ruin it i like haunter http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/6/62/093Haunter.png 8:45 Flower1470 this guy: http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/theawesomewebkinz/images/8/81/Weevil.png He has a deck full of bug monsters 8:45 Dragonian King insert le rolling of le eyes here 8:45 Flower1470 lol He's Flip's counterpart tho 8:46 Dragonian King le flipmeister lily do you like haunter too 8:47 Flower1470 uhhhhhh sure 8:47 Dragonian King but DO U LIEK MUDKIPZ?! http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/6/60/258Mudkip.png MUDKIP 8:47 Flower1470 AWW that's adorable! 8:48 Dragonian King http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/a/a4/195Quagsire.png AND QUAGSIRE 8:48 Flower1470 OH MY GOSH SO CUTE 8:48 Loving77 LOL 8:48 Dragonian King quagsire can into cuteness lol 8:49 Chrisgaff If I had to make a team of 6, it would be Beedrill, Butterfree, Snorlax, Omastar, Venasaur and Marshtomp. 8:49 Dragonian King ehhhh idk if thats very good for battling lol 8:50 Chrisgaff Could you put the pictures or all 6 of them silly? Sorry. :P 8:50 Dragonian King *sigh* 8:50 Chrisgaff They're better for status wff 8:50 Flower1470 you make Silly do everything :P 8:50 Chrisgaff efffects and chip damage* 8:50 Dragonian King http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/d/d1/012Butterfree.png 8:51 Chrisgaff Silly is my butler 8:51 Flower1470 XD 8:51 Dragonian King http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/f/fb/143Snorlax.png http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/4/43/139Omastar.png http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/a/ae/003Venusaur.png http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/2/27/259Marshtomp.png Marshtomp is Mudkip's second evolution 8:52 Flower1470 'venusaur' is kinda creepy O_o 8:52 Chrisgaff Wait, really. 8:52 Dragonian King Wanna see its cute form? lol http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/2/21/001Bulbasaur.png 8:53 Flower1470 LOL 8:53 Chrisgaff I feel like an idiot, I meant the third evolution 8:53 Dragonian King http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/3/39/007Squirtle.png and here's squirtle 8:54 Flower1470 Squirtle is a cute name by itself lol 8:54 Dragonian King lol SQUIRTLE SQUIRT ummm http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/6/60/037Vulpix.png here's Vulpix 8:54 Chrisgaff Silly, I meant the third form of mudkip XD 8:55 Dragonian King http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/b/b6/260Swampert.png this is what Chris meant lol 8:56 Chrisgaff THAT thing is amazing, the team would be good for status effects and massive damage. 8:56 Dragonian King http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/e/e2/133Eevee.png Eevee Lily, pick a type 8:57 Chrisgaff Wait, scratch Butterfree and swampert from the list, I'd want Taichung and 8:57 Dragonian King Water, Fire, Electric, Psychic, Dark, Grass, Ice, or Fairy 8:57 Flower1470 ICE! 8:57 Chrisgaff Raichu* 8:57 Flower1470 wait no its too cold I'm so cold D: Fire, then *continues shivering* 8:58 Dragonian King http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/d/dd/136Flareon.png ta-da 8:58 Chrisgaff Raichu and flareon 8:58 Dragonian King This is Flareon, Eevee's fire-type evolution 8:59 Chrisgaff I'd pick grass *Hugs lil'* Don't be so cold. :) 9:00 Flower1470 aw ty 9:00 Chrisgaff Yw :) 9:01 Dragonian King lily want to see another type of eevee 9:01 Chrisgaff Actually, you know what, this would be my team: 9:01 Flower1470 sure? 9:01 Chrisgaff Beedrill Raichu Venasaur Flareon Jynx 9:01 Dragonian King http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/2/23/471Glaceon.png Glaceon the Ice Eevee 9:02 Flower1470 that looks cool 9:02 Chrisgaff and Arbok 9:02 Flower1470 (no pun intended) 9:02 Chrisgaff Just got that, too XD He The joke, I mean. 9:03 Flower1470 (yes) 9:03 Dragonian King http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/3/3d/197Umbreon.png and here's Umbreon the Dark Eevee 9:04 Chrisgaff Ugh, every time you show another eevee, I want to change my list. D: 9:04 Flower1470 lol 9:05 Chrisgaff But no matter what, I love Beedrill, had him since he was a caterpie, and I've loved him since. 9:06 Dragonian King http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/4/4e/144Articuno.png This is Articuno, the Legendary Ice Bird of Kanto 9:07 Chrisgaff Wow, weedle evolves into Beedrill, gosh darn it. I'm stupid. 9:07 Dragonian King lol 9:07 Chrisgaff Show them caterpie. :P And teddyursa I know I misspelled those, but still. XD 9:09 Dragonian King http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/5/5d/010Caterpie.png Caterpie 9:09 Flower1470 MORE WEEVIL he had a card like that 9:09 Dragonian King http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/e/e9/216Teddiursa.png Teddiursa 9:09 Chrisgaff He's so cute, even today. Both of them. 9:10 Dragonian King I find Caterpie ugly tbh lol Chris what Pokemon games do you have? 9:10 Chrisgaff Mostly caterpie since I love caterpillers and larve. I grew up doing yellow. 9:11 Dragonian King cool 9:11 Chrisgaff So that's the oldest game I've got, and the newest would be heart gold 9:11 Dragonian King I only have X lol I'm a newbie I want HeartGold though And Black/Black 2 9:12 Chrisgaff I grew up back when sitting on the playground, trying to catch missingo was cool. XD 9:12 Dragonian King lol 9:13 Chrisgaff I've still got all my old Pokemon games, every one. During* 9:14 Dragonian King so you have Gen III? 9:14 Chrisgaff Just noticed that. Yea 9:14 Dragonian King awww i want gen III You are now away. 9:14 Chrisgaff :P 9:14 Dragonian King but its way too expensive 9:15 Chrisgaff Actually, the newest game I have is Black I got it back when it was $5 :P I gave up hop *gave up on Pokemon after they switched to 3ds I didn't get black for 5, I got gen. 3 for 5. 9:17 Dragonian King you got it for $5?!? 9:19 Chrisgaff That's how much it costed back when it first came out. 9:19 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:20 Chrisgaff Bye pen! Loving77 has left the chat. You are no longer away. 9:22 Flower1470 ooo 9:23 Dragonian King ooo really chris? O_o I didn't know GBA games were so cheap 9:25 Chrisgaff They were, but since it costs so little to make the discs for the DS, Nintendo tries to make so much profit off of it. It's also how video games have made a great point on our community nowadays then it did back in the early 2000' 9:26 Dragonian King i hope gen III comes on the eshop because i want to play it soooo bad but i don't want to pay $150 for one game 9:27 Chrisgaff Which was Gen. 3 again? I've forgotten. XD You are now away. 9:28 Dragonian King Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald/FireRed/LeafGreen and Colosseum and XD too I guess 9:29 Chrisgaff I have sapphire somewhere, but firered is sitting quite literally next to me, in a tin, lemme take a pic. Chrisgaff has left the chat. Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 9:31 Chrisgaff There, and it says it'll take awhile to upload 9:32 Dragonian King waaaaaaaaa want to trade? 9:32 Chrisgaff Check in the photos if you wanna see 9:32 Dragonian King i'll give you my house and everything in it for firered and sapphire except my DS lite ...actually how about i just give you M&M's Adventure lol 9:33 Chrisgaff Ach, no. Pfft, named myself ash, no wonder. I'm checking the file on here 9:34 Dragonian King lol is that silver? I gtg, bye guys! Chrisgaff has left the chat. Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 9:35 Chrisgaff Yea, all that was in the tin Bue silly! Bye* Dragonian King has left the chat. 9:36 Chrisgaff I've g2g too, cya later! ttyl :) Chrisgaff has left the chat. You are no longer away. 9:38 Flower1470 ooo x2 You are now away. Category:Chat logs